Decision
by Soten
Summary: Kagome gets hurt protecting Inuyasha. Who will he choose? This is my first fanfic, written a long time ago. inukag


Fan Fiction: A Man named Kefka 

"Bye Sango. Bye Miroku," Kagome shouted. Sango and Miroku were going back to their home villages. Rumor had it that some strange things were happening. They told Inuyasha and Kagome to stay. They weren't little kids and could handle it themselves. _They probably just wanted Inuyasha and I to have some date or something. Some date._ Kagome thought as she looked at Inuyasha sitting by the fire gazing at the stars. _He hasn't said one word to me so far. _Kagome walked over to him.

"How long are you going to sit there Inuyasha?"

"As long as I want. You got a problem with that?"snorted Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed. She sat down next to him and looked at his face. It was so serious even with nothing going on.

"Inuyasha, why are you so serious all the time? Don't you ever lighten up and smile? You know it takes less muscle to smile than to frown."

Inuyasha replied, " Is that so? Well you'll never see me smile so get over it already."

"Come on Inuyasha. It's not like Naruku's watching you or something. Lighten up." Kagome pleaded.

Inuyasha sighed and then looked at Kagome and smiled. Kagome screamed and ran away clinging to a tree. _No wonder he doesn't smile. He looked like a clown. Oh man I hate clowns._

" See now that's why I don't smile."

" That wasn't a smile that was a smirk a mean nasty smirk." Kagome yelled. "And just for that…SIT!"

Inuyasha didn't get up after that.

"Inuyasha, are you okay? Inuyasha!" Kagome walked over to him and knelt down. " Inuyasha I didn't mean to kill you. O what am I going to do?" Kagome picked Inuyasha's arms up and started dragging him to the woods. All of a sudden Inuyasha started to move.

Kagome dropped him and Inuyasha jumped up and shouted, " What did you do that for Kagome? You didn't seriously think you killed me did you? Don't be stupid! And by the way, why were you dragging me to the woods?"

" I wanted to give you a proper burial." Kagome stuttered.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sarcastically said, " Right. Sure you did."

"Why were you pretending to be dead anyway Inuyasha?" Kagome yelled.

" I wasn't pretending, I was seeing what you were going to do." Inuyasha yelled back.

Kagome looked at him and shook her head. " You really scared me there Inuyasha. Don't do it again."

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered. " I'm sorry."

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and hugged him. " Don't ever leave me Inuyasha, do you promise?"

Inuyasha replied, " Promise." Then while Inuyasha was hugging Kagome, a man with blue hair and a fire rat's robe stepped out of the woods.

" Oh how sweet. The half demon and his human girl, I saw that one coming." The man said.

Inuyasha took out his sword the Tetsaiga and snarled, " What do you want?"

" Oh my don't be so hasty with your sword. You don't want to end up dead, do you?"

Inuyasha pushed Kagome away. " Kagome, get out of here now. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Right," Kagome said briskly. Kagome started running away toward the fire.

" Now back to business. What do you want with me?" Inuyasha yelled.

The man laughed and said, " What do I want with you? Nothing at all . I came for the girl." A huge whip came out of the man's arm and snatched Kagome.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed. Inuyasha raised his Tetsaiga and let loose his attack Wind Scar. The man's whip raised around the technique while another whip came out and grabbed Inuyasha.

"Good Day to you Inuyasha. I hope to see you soon. Oh by the way my name is Kefka."

"I not finished with you yet. Iron Reaper Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha slashed the whip that was holding him to bits and started running after Kagome.

"Kagome! Kagome! KAAAGGOOMMEEE!" Inuyasha stared in horror as Kefka rose up with Kagome and vanished into thin air.

Part 2: Kefka's Delight and Kagome's Plight 

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted. _No I can't believe she's gone. I can't believe I let him take her. Kefka, I swear you won't live if Kagome gets hurt._ _Now where to find him?_

"Where are you taking me?" shouted Kagome. Kefka was in front of a giant tree.

"Why do you want to know, you'll be dead shortly." laughed Kefka.

"What? You wait until Inuyasha finds me. Then you'll be sorry. And what do you mean by I'll be dead shortly? Who are you and what do you want?" Kagome yelled.

"My name is Kefka and you are the only person who stands in my way so you must die. By killing you I will fulfill the prophecy!"

" What prophecy? Are you one of Naruku's fiends?" shouted Kagome.

Kefka replied, " Not at all. In fact I despise Naruku. He is the one who killed my family and I will kill him eventually. But first I must kill you. You see in a prophecy handed down by my ancestors states:**_ Night when moon does not appear, arise demons and fulfill my wish. Bring my loved one back to me and I shall give you the moon's powers and this girl's flesh."_**

"What does it mean I shall give you the moon's powers?" Kagome asked.

" You see this ball glows on the night of no moon and that is because all of the moon's powers sleep there and rest. My family were the keepers of the moon and tomorrow my beloved Cerise will rise again. Killed by a half demon, she will be resurrected by a half demon's love."

Kagome shouted, " But why do you think killing me will make a difference? I am not Inuyasha's love!"_ At least , I think Inuyasha doesn't like me._ " And besides, why do you want to give the moon's powers away? What will that solve? Aren't you the keeper?"

" SHUT UP WOMAN! Do you think I'll tell you that much. But I will tell you one thing. Inuyasha won't be saving you this time. And you are his love. Don't play games with me. Kikyo may be back but that doesn't mean he doesn't love you. I've seen true love, I've experienced it! Don't toy with me! Inuyasha does anything for you does he not?

Kagome answered, "Well yes."

Kefka whispered, " I too will do anything for my love. Even sell my soul to demons. I've seen you and Inuyasha together. I know what true love is. And that's why you must die."

" Please don't kill me." pleaded Kagome. Kefka looked at her and smiled.

" I don't want to it's just I have to. And by the way, this tree is in China. Inuyasha will have to travel a long way to find you. And I think be the time he does, it will be too late." laughed Kefka menacingly.

Part 3: Hurry Inuyasha! Time is running out! 

_Where could Kefka be? I've been searching for hours. Why can't I pick up Kagome's scent? _thought Inuyasha as he ran through Japan. _If I don't find her before tomorrow night, I'll be turned into a human and will be powerless to help her! If only something or someone would give me a sign. Kagome… Kagome where are you?_ Suddenly Inuyasha stopped. "Wait a minute. Kefka didn't look Japanese. His eyes were.. Chinese and his hair was blue. Just like that demon Menomaru from China. He must be there. But how do I get there before tomorrow? I know Kirara!"

Meanwhile Sango was sitting down at her village praying for the dead.

" Ah Kirara, I wonder how Kagome and Inuyasha are doing on their little date Miroku and I set up? I hope everything's going all right. Knowing Inuyasha he's probably watching out for demons and the Shikon Shards." Sango looked up and then fell backward in surprise. Inuyasha was standing right over her!

" Inuyasha what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Kagome?" Sango asked.

" Sango, please let me borrow Kirara. It's very important." Inuyasha pleaded.

" What's wrong Inuyasha?

" Kagome's been kidnapped and the fiend took her to China."

" I'll go with you." Sango said.

Inuyasha replied, " No. This I must do alone. Kagome needs me and I promised never to leave her. Please this man named Kefka stole her. I must settle the score."

" Okay. Kirara take Inuyasha at full speed. May luck be on your side Inuyasha." Sango said.

"Thanks. Don't worry I'll send Kirara back." Inuyasha got on the now transformed Kirara and rode off. _Poor Inuyasha. Kagome is always getting captured. _thought Sango.

"Kirara is this the best you can do? Please hurry! I must save Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha. Kirara looked at him and saw his face. He was almost crying. _For you Inuyasha I will go faster._ Kirara speeded up and practically glided across the sky.

Inuyasha whispered, "Thank you Kirara. Kagome don't worry. I'm coming."

Part 4: Showdown In China 

Kagome looked up at the sky and frowned. _It's already sunrise. If Inuyasha doesn't get here soon, He'll be turned into a human by the new moon. Please hurry Inuyasha._ Kefka laughed and looked at Kagome. " Do you really think Inuyasha is coming? Please, spare me your tears. It's time to prepare for the ceremony tonight. Are you excited?"

"Inuyasha will come Kefka. As you said before, he cares about me. Kefka, why are you trying to resurrect the dead? What if she comes back with anger in her heart or she doesn't know you?"

Kefka answered, " She can't possibly be angry at me. I didn't kill her a half demon did. If most of all she'll be angry at Inuyasha for being a half demon." Kagome sighed and looked at her surroundings again. She was in the middle of a forest but it was different than any other forest. For one thing up high in the giant tree was a coffin. A clear coffin._ Aagh! I wonder if that's were the dead body is? Yuck! I wonder how Inuyasha will find me? Inuyasha please hurry._ Kefka took Kagome and using a giant rope that was hidden under the leaves, tied Kagome around the giant tree.

" Here you will stay until the ceremony begins. I will be using my knife to stab you in the heart. The demons will come and devour my ball and possibly me. But my love will be alive. And that's all that matters." Kefka said. Kagome tried to hide her tears but Inuyasha coming to save her was looking hopeless. How could he possibly reach her in time before the new moon? By then he'll be human!

_Hold on Kagome. I'm almost there._ Inuyasha just left the borders of Japan and was heading to China. Kirara was going double time now and she was getting tired._ By this rate, I'll reach Kagome around noon. But that's only if I can find her. Please Kagome, give me a sign._

_What? That voice. I heard it. It sounded like Inuyasha's voice! But how? He's not here. Unless he's communicating with me._ Kagome looked down at where her Shikon Shards where. Is that why? They're glowing! The shards are glowing! Inuyasha must be nearby!_ Inuyasha! I'm tied to a giant tree! Inuyasha!_

_Kagome! Was that her voice? How is she communicating? It must be the power of the Shikon Shards! _

_**Inuyasha! I'm tied to a giant tree! Inuyasha!**_

_Kagome! Where is this giant tree? Where is it?_

_**I don't know. Somewhere in China. Please help me. Kefka's going to kill me!**_

_No he won't. I'll be there shortly. Don't worry. I know your scent._

" Kirara. Kagome said she was tied to a giant tree in China. If you spot one go down." cried Inuyasha. Kirara nodded and ran faster.

Kagome sighed. _How is Inuyasha going to find me, if he doesn't know where I am? Hopefully this tree is big enough. I can't move with this rope holding me. I don't want to die._

" KAGOME! KAGOME! WHERE ARE YOU? KAGOME!" Inuyasha's voice rang through the sky. Kagome answered, " Inuyasha! INUYASHA! I'M OVER HERE!"

" KAGOME!" Inuyasha jumped down from Kirara and saw Kagome tied to a tree.

" I thought I smelled you Kagome. Where's Kefka?"

" I don't know. He left somewhere." answered Kagome.

Kefka's voice sounded, " I'm right over here." Inuyasha turned and saw Kefka standing by the foot of the tree. " Kefka prepare to die!" cried Inuyasha. Kefka looked at Inuyasha and laughed.

" Your mistaken half demon. The only one dying tonight is Kagome and your heart."

Inuyasha took out his sword the Tetsaiga and started charging toward him.

"DIE KEFKA! DIE" Inuyasha shouted as he raised his sword for an attack.

Part 5: Kefka's true form 

" Wind Scar!" Inuyasha's attack soared through the ground and hit its target. Kefka. Kefka laughed as the attack bounced off a barrier of some kind. It reversed the Wind Scar and had it sent straight back at Inuyasha.

" Shit! A barrier! Well this should take care of it!" cried Inuyasha as he jumped out of the Wind Scar's path. Inuyasha took his Red Tetsaiga and sliced through the barrier.

" I'm impressed Inuyasha. You learned how to use the Red Tetsaiga." Kefka laughed. " But that still won't stop me. Your time is running out." Kefka pointed to the sun that was at the middle of the sky now. Inuyasha grimaced and looked at Kagome tied to a tree._ I have to get Kagome down from there. But how? Kefka's in the way._

" Kefka! Why did you capture Kagome? What do you plan on doing with her?" asked Inuyasha.

Kefka replied, " Isn't it obvious? I'm going to kill her and offer the moon's power to demons in exchange for my love's life."

" But why kill Kagome? Why?" cried Inuyasha.

" In order to bring my loved one back, I must also kill the love of a half demon. Kagome is your love, is she not?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome._ What should I say? I like Kagome but I already choose Kikyo. If I told Kagome I loved her she might take it the wrong way. Shit! I hope Kagome doesn't take this personally._ Kagome looked at Inuyasha and sighed._ He's going to say no. I just know it. Even though we're so close, he still has feelings for Kikyo. The Priestess who he loved 50 years ago and now came back to life. Oh well. It's to be expected._

Finally Inuyasha spoke, " That's none of your business!" Kagome turned her head aside. _Does he really mean that? I mean, I love him… oh I should have seen it coming._ Inuyasha looked at Kagome. _She took it the wrong way. Damn, I didn't mean to make her so upset._

" You know Inuyasha, you really shouldn't lie!" Again, a huge whip shot out of Kefka's arm and came straight at Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodged it and then came running for another attack.

" Wind Scar!" he yelled. The Wind Scar came out of the sword and straight at Kefka. Kefka used his whip as a shield. The Wind Scar evaporated and the whip fell to pieces. Kefka than took out his crystal ball and began uttering words. Blue smoke surrounded him and when it evaporated Kefka was still there but instead of being a normal human he was instead a 3-eyed demon with Dragon's wings. Inuyasha then looked at the sky. It was starting to darken. In a few more hours he'll be human!

Part 6: The Power of Love

Kagome looked at Kefka and then at Inuyasha. _There is no way Inuyasha will beat him in time! _

" Kirara, cut me loose!" whispered Kagome. Kirara looked over at Kagome and saw that she was still tied up. Kirara sneaked behind the tree and slashed at the ropes holding her up.

" Thank you" replied Kagome. She jumped down and started moving gently to the side. She saw a bow and some arrows and snatched them up. _I have to save Inuyasha. _Inuyasha saw Kagome sneaking away and became worried. **_What are you doing? If Kefka notices you, you'll be killed for sure!_** Kagome answered using the power of the shikon shards. _I'm coming to help you, you nitwit. Just pretend you don't notice me. _ Inuyasha diverted his attention back to Kefka. But, it was a moment too late. A huge whip came out of nowhere and wrapped Inuyasha to a tree.

" And you thought you were more powerful than me! Ha! A mere half demon can never stand a chance against the moon!" laughed Kefka menacingly. Inuyasha struggled against the whip, but the whip was over his hands and he couldn't do Iron Reaper Soul Stealer. Kefka walked up to Inuyasha.

" Ha! Now you can watch Kagome die and you will be powerless to help her. You don't stand a chance Inuyasha. Especially when the new moon is about to arrive."_ Oh no! Inuyasha is going to be turned into a human! And if Kefka turns around and sees I'm not there, He'll kill me on the spot!_ The night sky started to appear. Kagome looked at Inuyasha. His hair was turning black! He was turning into a human!

**_Kagome!_**

_Inuyasha?_

_**Kagome! Run away now! I'm turning human!**_

_I can't leave you Inuyasha! _ Kefka saw Inuyasha turning human and laughed!

" To think that after the demons devour Kagome and my crystal ball, Kagome will be dead and you will always be human!"

" SHUT UP KEFKA!" screamed Inuyasha.

" Why you insolent little mutt!" Kefka drew his sword and his wings beat mercislly on Inuyasha. Kagome saw this and shot an arrow right at Kefka. It pierced his middle eye.

" Aagh!" screamed Kefka. He whipped around and saw Kagome.

" You… I was going to kill you later, but it might as well be now." Kefka flew over to Kagome.

" Kefka, if you touch her, I swear you won't be seeing the moon for quite some time." growled Inuyasha. Kefka raised his sword and grabbed Kagome by the shoulder.

" You'll pay for that you little wench." Kefka raised his sword and stabbed Kagome in her chest.

_Inuyasha…._ Kagome slumped to the ground.

" KAGOME! KAAGOOME! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" Inuyasha was screaming now and tugging at the whip that held him. Kefka laughed and started chanting the verse.

" **Night when moon does not appear, arise demons and fulfill my wish. Bring my loved one back to me and I shall give you the moon's powers and this girl's…** That was as far as he got. Inuyasha had broken free from the whip and was charging Kefka.

" You fool! You think you can defeat me with the state your in now? I pity you."

Inuyasha screamed, " Kagome always believed in me. She always believed that I could succeed. She always fought bravely and now you killed her. I won't forgive you." Inuyasha lifted his head and on his face was a tear. His eyes quickly changed and became menacing.

" If you think, that killing Kagome solved your problems, you have another thing coming." Inuyasha took out his untransformed Tetsaiga and started running at Kefka.

Kefka laughed and easily moved aside. Inuyasha jumped straight into the air and thrust his Tetsaiga straight into Kefka's heart. It deflected easily.

" You're forgetting Inuyasha. I'm a dragon demon and I won't go down so easily." Inuyasha grimaced and studied Kefka. Kefka launched an attack of flaming stars. Inuyasha dodged them easily.

" I'm invincible when I have the moon's powers Inuyasha. Don't forget."

_Damnit, If only he had a weak spot that this rusted blade can pierce. Wait a minute, That's it! His neck has no scales! That must be where his heart his._ Inuyasha ran straight at Kefka. Kefka dodged easily and flew up. Inuyasha jumped as high as he could go and stabbed his sword directly into Kefka's neck. Kefka let out a scream and fell to the ground. The crystal ball fell to the ground too.

" Never underestimate the power of love Kefka. It just ended you." smirked Inuyasha. Kefka's body swirled up and vanished. Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome lying on the ground.

" Kagome…. " Inuyasha reached down and gently picked her head up.

" Please, don't die on me. Kagome…" Inuyasha looked at her and a tear trickled down his face.

" It's all my fault. If I had taken better care of her, she wouldn't be in this mess." All of a sudden Inuyasha heard a voice.

" Inuyasha… please don't cry for me." Inuyasha looked down and saw Kagome lift her head up.

" Are you all right Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha scowled and said, " Will you start worrying about yourself instead of others? You're almost dead!" Kagome looked up at him and smiled.

" Inuyasha…"

" Yes, Kagome.."

" Did you really mean it when you said you didn't love me?" Inuyasha gasped and stared at Kagome who had her head on his lap.

" Don't be stupid. Of course not you fool. If I didn't love you, would I be here right now?" Kagome reached her head up and put her lips on his. Inuyasha began to blush, but soon kissed her back.

" I'm glad" and with that Kagome dropped her head back on his lap. Inuyasha knew immediately that Kagome needed medical attention. With that he picked Kagome off the ground and walked over to Kirara, still standing behind the tree. He put Kagome on Kirara and walked over to the crystal ball. Inuyasha buried it underneath 9 ft. of ground so it would never bother anyone again. Inuyasha then walked back to Kirara.

" Let's go home Kirara." With that, Inuyasha still holding Kagome, started back to Japan.

Chapter 7: Kikyo's Despise and Kagome's state 

When they reached Japan, Inuyasha jumped off Kirara. The sun had begun to rise so Inuyasha was now a demon again.

" Kirara, you can go back to Sango now." Kirara nodded and flew back to Sango. Inuyasha picked up Kagome and jumped down the well. Inuyasha then looked up and saw the Higurashi shrine ceiling above him.

" Hang on Kagome, just a little longer." Inuyasha jumped up and ran out of the shrine.

" Old Man! Old Man!" screamed Inuyasha. Kagome's grandfather ran out of the house.

" Who is making that awful racket?" rambled Kagome's grandfather. Then he spotted Inuyasha holding Kagome.

" What haaapened to her Inuyasha?" stuttered the old man. Inuyasha started running into the house. Inuyasha hurriedly replied, " No time to explain. We have to help her."

" Right. Inuyasha, get into the car. We'll take her to the hospital." stated Kagome's grandfather. Inuyasha nodded and then turned his head quizzically and asked, " What's a car?"

Kagome's grandfather just laughed and said, " That big blue thing over there." Kagome's mom and little brother Souta came out.

" Kagome!" screamed Mrs. Higurashi. She ran over to Kagome and held her head.

" How could you let this happen Inuyasha? How? I thought you were protecting her!" sobbed Mrs. Higurashi. Inuyasha bowed his head and just stood there, not saying a word.

" Sis! Oh my god! What happened to you? Inuyasha, how could you let this happen?" Inuyasha again, just bowed his head in submission. Beep! Beep! Kagome's grandfather was in the car, all set to go.

" Come on already! Kagome isn't getting any better!" Inuyasha ran over to the vehicle. Souta opened the door for him and Inuyasha jumped in.

" Better hold on tight Inuyasha."

" How does this metal box even move? Kagome's in trouble you know, we better get going." scowled Inuyasha. All of a sudden the car jerked into gear and Inuyasha flew backward into the seat.

" What the hell? Are you trying to kill me?" Inuyasha looked out the window and saw the scenery fly by. Mrs. Higurashi looked at Inuyasha sternly.

" Inuyasha settle down and tell us what happened." Inuyasha looked around at all of the upset faces and sighed. " Okay, I'll tell you." So Inuyasha began to weave the tale of what happened to Kagome. The car turned right in front of the hospital just as Inuyasha finished. Souta opened the door for Inuyasha. Just then the sun came back up. Inuyasha began to transform.

Inuyasha jumped out and growled, " Wait! What about my ears?" Souta reached in the back of the car and gave Inuyasha a baseball cap. Inuyasaha put it on reluctantly and started running after Mrs. Higurashi.

_What the hell is this place anyway? Oh well, as long as Kagome is all right._ Inuyasha followed the Higurashi family into the hospital. Kagome's grandfather ran up to the nurse in charge.

" Nurse! My granddaughter needs help!" The nurse looked at him and then at Inuyasha holding Kagome.

" Oh my! That is serious, I'll call the doctor right away! Put her on the stretcher over there and Hikaru over there will get her to the emergency room." commanded the nurse. Inuyasha walked over to the stretcher and put Kagome down.

" Don't worry Kagome, everything will be all right." whispered Inuyasha. The nurse Hikaru started wheeling Kagome away.

" Hey! Where do you think your going with Kagome?" shouted Inuyasha.

" It's all right Inuyasha. They're just getting her help." Inuyasha turned around and saw Mrs. Higurashi standing right next to him with tears pouring down her face. Inuyasha put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. She smiled and looked up at his face.

_So this is where Kagome receives all of her kindness._

" Mrs. Higurashi, I hope you know, I never meant for Kagome to get hurt." Inuyasha whimpered.

" I know. Kagome thinks very highly of you Inuyasha. In fact, her feelings may be stronger than you may think." Inuyasha blushed and then got a very worried look on his face.

" Will Kagome be all right Mrs. Higurashi?"

" I'm sure she will be Inuyasha." Just then a doctor came out of the room and saw them in the front hall. He was a really big fellow that had a friendly smile.

" Well are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to come on over to where the girl named Kagome is." barked the doctor.

" By the way, I'm Dc. Shenpai. I looked over Kagome and was a little disturbed. Where on earth did she get stabbed by an ancient Chinese sword?" Inuyasha and the others shrugged their shoulders in answer. The doctor shook his head and waved them to follow him. Inuyasha walked alongside Souta and Mrs. Higurashi. Kagome's grandfather was ahead of them a little bit.

Souta looked up at Inuyasha and said, " Inuyasha, if anything happens to my sister, I'm holding you responsible."

" That's not fair! I mean come on! I did try to protect her you know!" Souta just glared at him and kept on walking. Inuyasha started to stare of into space thinking of Kagome.

**_Scene where Inuyasha is fighting Sesshomaru:_**

" _Inuyasha!" Kagome stepped in front of him, as Sesshomaru was about to strike._

_**Scene after Inuyasha turns into a full demon. Sitting on hill:**_

_" Inuyasha, when you turned into that full demon it scared me."_

_" What?"_

_" I thought you would forget about me."_

_" I could never forget about you Kagome." _

_" I'm glad."_ Inuyasha raised his head. They had arrived at the emergency room. Kagome was still in the operation. Mrs. Higurashi and Souta both had sat down. They were crying.

Inuyasha walked over to them, " Don't cry. Kagome will be all right. She's tough. I've seen her fight." Mrs. Higurashi looked up at Inuyasha and smiled.

" Yeah, you're probably right." Inuyasha sat down and waited for the message that Kagome would be okay.

Meanwhile, back in the Feudal Era, Kikyo was taking a walk through the woods.

_I wonder what Inuyasha is up to? I hope he's alright. _ Kikyo then spotted a little pond over on the right of her. She pushed through the brush and trees to get a better look.

_What's this spiritual presence I'm feeling? Could it be that this pond is one of the famous wells of truth? They're said to allow a user to see how another person's doing and you only see the truth. I wonder if I will be able to use this._ Kikyo kneeled before the pond and looked into the waters.

" I wish to see Inuyasha. I wish to see how he has been up till now!" The pond started to swirl and change colors. Kikyo saw Inuyasha and Kagome by the fire. She saw them hug. She saw Kagome get captured and Inuyasha screaming after her. She saw him on Kirara, trying to save her. She saw Kagome get stabbed and Inuyasha kissing Kagome. Then she saw Inuyasha in the hospital sitting next to Kagome holding her hand as she lied in bed.

_Does…Inuyasha love Kagome that much? He said he was going to give up his life for me, not her. Do I mean nothing to him?_

The doctor came out of the emergency room.

" We have her stabilized now. She's suffered some signifacent blood loss, but she's gong to be all right. You can see her now." Inuyasha stood up immediately and started walking inside.

" Inuyasha! Wait up!" Inuyasha turned and saw Souta running toward him.

" She's my sister Inuyasha." Inuyasha smiled and nodded. As soon as Souta caught up with him they both lifted up their heads and walked inside. Inuyasha saw Kagome instantly. She was hooked up to a bunch of tubes and wires.

" Kagome!" Inuyasha ran over to where she was at and knelt beside her. He touched her hair and forehead. They were barely warm.

" Kagome, are you all right?" Inuyasha grasped her hand and held it. Mrs. Higurashi walked over and sat on the chair next to the bedside.

" Kagome, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" she murmured, touching her head gently. Kagome's eyes slowly opened. She looked around confused and saw everyone except Inuyasha. She turned her head and saw his head close to hers.

Kagome managed to choke out, " Inuyasha," Inuyasha lifted his head instantly and looked at her.

" Where am I?" Inuyasha leaned down and whispered in her ear.

" Don't worry Kagome. You're someplace safe, and you're going to be okay." She looked over at him and their eyes met.

" Don't ever leave me Inuyasha, promise?" She squeezed his hand.

" Promise."

Chapter 8: I'll never leave you.

Suddenly the door to the emergency room swung open opened and the doctor walked over to them.

" Visiting hours are over." He stated. " You all have to leave now. Tomorrow Kagome will be in room 405." Mrs. Higurashi went up to leave as well as Sota and Kagome's grandfather.

" Good-bye Kagome. Get well soon" Mrs. Higurashi said with a forced smile. Inuyasha sat still, his hand still holding Kagome's.

" Inuyasha, we have to leave." stated Mrs. Higurashi.

" No."

" Yes, we have to follow the rules of the hospital."

" I promised Kagome I'd never leave her. I'll never betray her." Mrs. Higurashi walked over to the doctor.

" Is there anyway he can stay? He's very protective of Kagome." The doctor shook his head and shrugged.

" I guess he could stay with her. But after we move her into room 405."

" Well that settles it. You can stay with her Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi smiled at him. Inuyasha smiled back.

" We'll be back later today Inuyasha. It's 4:30 a.m. We'll be back around 10:00 a.m." Kagome raised her head. Inuyasha put his hand under her head so there wasn't a big strain.

" Good-bye Mom. Good-bye Sota and grandpa." They smiled and left. The doctor started wheeling Kagome's bed out of the emergency room. Inuyasha got up and followed him. They doctor went down a quiet hallway and opened a room.

" We'll put her in here. You're welcome to stay as long as you like young man." Inuyasha nodded and walked inside. The doctor set her up in the farside of the room next to the window. Inuyasha walked over and sat down on the chair next to the bed. There were no other patients in the room. The Doctor hooked her up again and walked out. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and held it tight.

" Inuyasha?" Kagome opened her eyes.

" Yes?" Kagome turned her head so that her eyes saw Inuyasha's face.

" Kagome?"

" Yes"

" I'm so sorry.. I didn't want you to get hurt. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry!" cried Inuyasha.

" Inuyasha, it's not your fault. If there's any fault here, it's mine. I should have been more resourceful. I would never blame you Inuyasha. I love you too much." Inuyasha blushed and sighed.

" Inuyasha, you say you owe your life to Kikyo, but how come you're always risking your life for me? I know I can't compete with her." Inuyasha gasped and looked Kagome straight in the eye.

" You're always looking out for me Kagome. You always cry for me. I guess I thought the least I could do was protect you no matter the cost. I never want to see you hurt like this again Kagome. That's why I protect you. I do love Kikyo, and I do owe her my life. But Kagome, you've always forgave me for seeing Kikyo and I know know. I love you Kagome. And I will always be by you side." Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome crying.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry!" Kagome smiled and shook her head.

" I'm just so happy Inuyasha. I never thought you would say you loved me." Inuyasha put his head close to Kagome's. He reached down and lifted her head. Then he kissed her. Kagome lifted her arms and put them around him. Inuyasha leaned back and smiled.

" Soon we'll go home Kagome." whispered Inuyasha. Kagome nodded and closed her eyes.

Kikyo watched all of this from the spring and frowned.

" So he's fallen for Kagome." Kikyo stood up and started to walk to the wishing well.

Chapter 9: Inuyasha's Choice!

Kagome fell asleep. Inuyasha just sat by her side looking at her while she slept thinking.

_I can't believe she risked her life for me. Kagome, what have you gotten yourself into? When we first started out on our journey, I despised you for being so much like Kikyo. Then Kikyo came back and I owe her my life for what Naruku put us through. But, I can't help feeling that I owe you my life too. You're always trying to protect me if I'm in trouble and one way or another, you always forgave for seeing Kikyo. I don't want you getting hurt. Emotionally or physically. I know I made a promise, but I made another to Kikyo. I'm sorry Kagome. I have to leave you._ Inuyasha reached for the small bottle around her neck and took the jewel shards.

" Good-bye Kagome." He stood up and walked out of the room out of Kagome's life.

Kagome opened her eyes. She looked over to where Inuyasha used to be.

" Inuyasha?" she whispered feebly. Tears sprang from her eyes as she reached up and felt nothing on her neck.

" No" she whispered.

Kikyo stood by the well that Kagome Higurashi came out and in so often. She saw two ears poke out of the well. Then a familiar face appeared and she grimaced.

" Kikyo?" A surprised Inuyasha walked toward her. Kikyo looked at him and her eyes were full of hatred.

" Kikyo, what's wrong?" Inuyasha began to walk toward her and Kikyo stepped back.

" I saw you Inuyasha. I saw everything." Inuyasha frowned in confusion.

" Saw what? Me? Well I am standing right here." Kikyo frowned and scowled.

" I saw you with Kagome. In China, in that weird building, and in that white room."

Inuyasha gasped, " But how? I was in Kagome's time and China is across the ocean!"

" I saw it through a truth spring. So which is it Inuyasha, Kagome or me?" Inuyasha stepped forward caught in an aura of mixed sadness and anger.

" Kikyo, I'm sorry. But…"

" But what? I died because of Naruku and you go off kissing Kagome! But that doesn't explain anything! I thought you owed me your life but I guess I was wrong."

" No, I left Kagome for good. I didn't want to see her get hurt anymore. I chose you first, but Kagome's alive and now I don't know. Please give me time." Kikyo's eyes softened.

" Inuyasha I do care for you. Please make up you're mind soon." Kikyo ran toward Inuyasha and hugged him. Inuyasha returned the hug.

" I promise I'll know soon Kikyo. You won't have to wait any longer. Don't worry, Naruku won't get to you first, I promise." Kikyo's soul stealers began to take Kikyo away.

" Good- bye Inuyasha!" Inuyasha's face showed no emotion at all as Kikyo drifted away.

_Now what? I don't know what to do. But I won't ever forgive myself if Kagome got hurt again, so I guess I'll stay with Kikyo and protect her here. Besides, I don't need Kagome. She won't get hurt if I'm not around._ Inuyasha shook his head and started walking back to Kaede's house.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Higurashi walked into Kagome's hospital room.

" Where's Inuyasha?" questioned Mrs. Higurashi as she walked over to Kagome.

" He left mom. I'm guessing he went back to the Feudal Era."

" But why?" Kagome's eyes showed only sadness.

" Because he didn't want to see me get hurt." Mrs. Higurashi's eyes softened.

" Well, the good news is that you can come home today." In fact we're here to take you." Kagome smiled a smile that made Mrs. Higurashi's heart hurt._ Poor thing, first she gets stabbed, then Inuyasha leaves her. Tsk.. TSk.._

Inuyasha was sitting in Kaede's hut listening to Shippo's screams.

" Where's Kagome you mangy mutt?" screamed Shippo. Even Miroku and Sango were in this argument.

" Inuyasha, where's your respect? I mean she's still in recovery!" yelled Miroku.

" Inuyasha, what were you thinking?" questioned Sango. Miroku and Sango looked at each other. Inuyasha's face was showing nothing. Just like everytime he's seen Kikyo.

Miroku raised an eyebrow, " You saw Lady Kikyo didn't you? Now you can't make up your mind? Well at least go see Lady Kagome and say good-bye!" Inuyasha got up and walked outside.

_Did I really make the right decision leaving Kagome? _

Kagome opened her eyes. She was in her bedroom. A bandage was wrapped tightly around her stomach. She stared at the ceiling.

_Why did he leave me? It wasn't because of Kikyo was it?_ Kagome got up and grimaced in pain. She looked down and remembered her wound. She got up and got dressed. Then she walked outside to the tree where Inuyasha was once pinned.

_Inuyasha! Inuyasha, why? Why torture me like this? You said you loved me!_ Kagome began to cry and hot tears dripped down her face._ Why…_

Inuyasha sat under the tree he had been pinned to 50 years ago.

_Why is it so hard for me to make a decision? I love Kagome, but I also love Kikyo. Why must life torture me so? I don't understand. Why am I missing Kagome so much? Why? _

Chapter 10: Till the end of time.

Kagome looked up at the bare patch on the tree. She reached up and touched it. Bing! It started to glow.

_What's happening? I don't have the Shikon Jewel with me. Huh?_

Inuyasha looked up and saw the bare patch light up as well. He reached out and touched it. All of a sudden he felt his hand touch another. He looked up and saw Kagome's face staring at him. The surroundings had become completely white as though they were in another dimension.

" Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw tears flowing from her face. Her shirt was a little bloody. Her wound probably opened.

" Kagome… You're hurt. Why are you here?" Kagome looked up at him and wiped the tears from her face.

" I had to see this tree Inuyasha. The pain of you leaving was greater than the pain in my wound." She fell forward and Inuyasha caught her and held her tight.

" You idiot. I didn't want you hurt. You should be resting." Inuyasha pressed his head into Kagome's shoulder.

She whispered in his ear, " I don't care Inuyasha. The only thing that matters is that now I'm with you." Inuyasha looked at her face, still wet from tears.

" Kagome, I don't know why, but I feel so empty here without you. I don't know who to be with. I don't want you hurt though.."

" Inuyasha, it causes me more pain not to be with you." Inuyasha gasped and moved her away.

" NO, I can't be with you. I have to forget about you. With Naruku still at large, you may get hurt. You make me smile and I feel at ease with you. But I can't afford that! You'll get hurt for sure!" Kagome reached up and slapped him.

" Is this want you want? Inuyasha, I don't care if I get hurt, I just want to be with you!" Kagome pushed his arms away and pressed her body into his in a tight grip. Inuyasha's face was still bright red from the slap, but he ignored the pain and started to stroke Kagome's hair. He leaned his head in close to hers.

" I'll admit Kagome, without you I feel lost and alone. I'm so sorry for being so stubborn. Please forgive me."

" Inuyasha?"

"Yes" Kagome lifted her head and looked at him.

" Can I still stay with you if I promise no to be a burden?" Inuyasha's eyes glared.

" You are never a burden. Don't speak of yourself as though you were one. No one should. Especially me.." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. His face was distant. All of a sudden he looked down at her.

" Oh god, what have I done? I've been keeping you from coming here as though you were a burden. Kagome, please.. I'm begging you, will you come back to me? I need you! I need you!" Kagome pressed her face into his chest.

" I will Inuyasha. I need you too." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and held her. They stood like that for several minutes until..

" Inuyasha?" Kagome raised her head and looked up at him.

" Yes?"

" Do you still want to become a full demon?" Inuyasha looked down at Kagome.

" Why do you want to know?" Kagome looked down at the ground.

" Because I like you for who you are that's why. And it'll really hurt me when you do become a full demon." Inuyasha lifted Kagome's head with his finger.

" I don't know. All I know is that I want to be with you." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and saw him smile. She smiled back.

" Now it's time for you to come home." Inuyasha took the Shikon shards and put them in her hand. " I'll be waiting." Kagome nodded and Inuyasha found himself back in his time. He got up and started walking to the well.

Kagome shook her head and found herself in her time. She ran inside her house, said good-bye, and went inside the shrine. She jumped down the well and found herself looking up at trees. She climbed up the well and saw Inuyasha standing beside it. He took her hand and they started to walk. As they were walking she looked at Inuyasha and smiled. He looked at her and smiled back too. She squeezed his hand.

_I'm home._


End file.
